Amnesia
by Goku's little sister
Summary: FINISHED This is an KCC fic. They're in highschool but not a highschool fic. Two men breaks into ChiChi's house while she's sick. One of the men hit her hard in the head causing her to get amnesia. Her family and Kakarotto have to try to get her memory ba
1. Chapter 1

_**Amnesia**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_A/N: This a K (G)/CC fic. It is based on a dream I had. Two men broke into ChiChi's house while she's sick. The thing about it is that she was by herself when it happened. One of the men hit her hard in the head causing her to get amnesia. Her family and Kakarotto have to try to get her memory back._

_Kakarotto: 17_

_ChiChi: 16_

_Bulma: 16_

_Vegeta: 17_

_Eric: 17 (He's a saiyan, by the way.)_

_Sakura: 16_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own the people I made up. (Everybody: DUH!)_

"Hey Bulma, ChiChi! Wait for me!" Bulma and ChiChi turned to the direction of the voice. It was their best friend, Sakura, running toward them. She had brown hair with small dark brown eyes. She was beautiful but she wasn't exactly a size 5. She wasn't all that big though.

"I've been...calling you...for the...longest," She said, trying to catch her breathe.

Bulma laughed and then smiled. "Sorry, we didn't hear you."

"See, you need to get you ears checked." Sakura opened the door to the school building and they entered. Loud talking made their way to the girls' ears as teenagers talked to their friends and boyfriends/girlfriends. The girls are juniors in Orange Star High School. They walked upstairs and to their lockers.

"Today is Wesnesday, right?" ChiChi asked before taking out any books.

"Duh, ChiChi," Bulma said.

"Sorry. I forgot then I started thinking it was Friday." Bulma shook her head. Her friend can be so slow sometimes. They grabbed their books, closed their lockers, and went to homeroom. (A/N: I'm not going to type a schedule because I don't think the story is going to revolve around school.)

"Hey Goku," ChiChi said, sitting in the seat next to him. His real name is Kakarotto but she nicknamed him Goku. He has black eyes and black hair that spiked up in every direction. She kissed him on the lips then put her books under her desk. She turned to Sakura's boyfriend, Eric.

"Hi Eric," she greeted in a sweet tone of voice and waved.

"Hi ChiChi." He waved back. Eric had short dark brown hair that spiked upward and light brown eyes which was EXTREMLY rare for a full-blooded saiyan. Since he was born with poor vision, he had to wear glasses. But Bulma made him glasses so that it wouldn't be too big and the lenses wouldn't look too thick.

ChiChi turned to Bulma's boyfriend, Vegeta. "Hi Vegeta." ChiChi always did this. She would just come out of the blue and start greeting people. When Vegeta didn't respond she frowned. "Skip you, Vegeta." Vegeta had black eyes and black flame-like hair.

Vegeta, Kakarotto, and Eric are warriors called saiyans. They are from Vegetasei but came to Earth when it was blown up by Freiza. They were about 6 years old. The bell rang.

"Come on, class. We to say the pledge, " The teacher closed the door behind him. Everybody stood up except for ChiChi.

"Oh, we're gonna say the pledge?" ChiChi stated more than asked when she realized she was the only one sitting. (A/N: She's been hanging around Goku too much. lol)

"No, we're going say the Star Spangled Banner," Vegeta replied being sarcastic. The class giggled.

"You know what, I'm tired of your sarcasm, Vegeta."

"Mr. Ouji, Ms. King quiet down! Ms. King stand up, " The teacher scolded. ChiChi stood up and looked at the floor. She wasn't going to say it anyway. After the pledge, they did some book work. After 10 minutes of silence, Kakarotto started whispering stuff to ChiChi. Halfway through the message, he begin laughing but not loud enough for the teacher to hear. When he stop talking, both Kakarotto and ChiChi started laughing but Kakarotto was louder.

"Mr. Son, quiet!"

He and ChiChi stopped laughing. "Sorry." He wasn't the only one laughing but he wouldn't tell on his girlfriend over something like this. He went back to work. A few minutes later...

"I wanna annoy somebody," Kakarotto said loudly. The class laughed.

"Mr. Son!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." He went back to work until...

"I can't be quiet. I have to be loud. It's part of my personality." The class laughed.

"Kakarotto, say one more word and you're going down to the office!" The teacher scolded. (A/N: Only ChiChi call him 'Goku.')

"Okay, I'll stop."

AFTER SCHOOL

"You're were the only one who got in trouble for laughing today in homeroom," ChiChi told Kakarotto over the phone. It was late in the evening.

"I know! I know he seen you. He just pointed me out because he don't like me."

"No, you were loud."

"That's not the point. I still wasn't the only one."

"Whatever you say, Goku. I gotta go. My head and throat is started to hurt. I love you.

"I love you too. Bye."

"Buh-bye." They both hang up. ChiChi turned to look at the clock. '9:35 P.M.' it read. She went downstairs to the living room. Her mother, Caroline, was on the couch reading a book, silently.

"Mama, my head and throat hurt." She sat by her mother and rest her head on Caroline's lap. She loved to act like a little kid in front of her mother.

"Maybe you're getting sick. You should go to bed. You'll be better in the morning."

"But it's too early," ChiChi whined. It was way to early for her taste.

"Okay, but when you get worse, don't blame me."

ChiChi groaned and pouted, "Fine." She walked back upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She hoped she would get better in the morning.

NEXT DAY

ChiChi woked up 7:00 A.M. feeling worse than yesterday. She didn't have a headache anymore but her throat was worse.

"ChiChi, honey, are you up?" Caroline asked as she entered her daughter's room.

ChiChi raised her head up weakly. "I thought you said I'll be better in the morning." Her voice was so raspy. It hurt just to talk.

"You're really sick, honey. You going to stay home today." Relieved, ChiChi put her head back on the pillow. She really didn't have the strength to do anything right now. "Now don't get out of bed," Caroline directed. "I'm going to make you some hot soup and bring you some medicine." She left the room to leave ChiChi alone.

ChiChi sighed. She was never this sick before. Why start now? This is not a good start for her. She moaned after she coughed. Her throat stung everytime she coughed.

THREE HOURS LATER

"Honey, your mother and I are going to the grocery store. We'll be back soon," ChiChi's father, Ox King, told her. ChiChi nodded. She didn't have the power to talk at the moment. Ox King walked out, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes, she begin to get thirsty. She slowly climb out of bed and stopped before walking to the door. Her headache needed to calm down first. All her coughing made it come back. About 15 seconds later, she begin to slowly walk downstairs. Just as she was about walk through the kitchen door, she heard a noise. ChiChi looked around. Nothing. She shrugged it off and got a glass of water.

Feeling satisfied with the ice cold water, she placed the glass in the sink. She walked out the kitchen and up the stairs. As she arrived to her bedroom door, somebody covered her mouth with their hand from behind. ChiChi started screaming. Her screams weren't loud but she keep at it, desperately trying to take the hand from her mouth.

"Quiet!" A male voice yelled. He carried ChiChi to her bedroom and roughly throw her on the floor. She slowly turned her head to the clock. '10:00 A.M.' it read. She looked down at the floor and closed her eyes shut, terrified.

'I'm gonna get raped!' Warm tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked up at the man. Next to him was another man. Both were tall, a little musclar, and wore a black mask over their faces.

"Leave me alone," ChiChi's raspy voice finally said. She didn't care about throat now.

"I said SHUT UP!" He take out a gun and striked her in the head with the handle...HARD! ChiChi screamed. The head was a bad spot to hit her. Especially since she still had a headache.

"Stop!" The other man protested.

"Stop what? You mean this." He repeatly hit ChiChi in the head with the gun. He stopped when she was unconscious. "Who side are you on anyway? You better be on mine or I'll kill you," He threaten in a murderous tone. He pointed the gun to the other man's face. "Now come on." He left out the room. The softer man looked at ChiChi then followed his partner.

25 minutes later, ChiChi moaned as she gained consciousness. 'Oh, my head.' She looked up to see a black mask. She jumped. Wouldn't you if you just woke up to see somebody right in your face? She was about to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand before she could.

"Hey calm down." It was the softer man. "Don't worry, everything going to be okay."

"Really?" They both turned toward the voice. There stand the other man with the gun in his hand. (A/N: I hope you're not getting confused with this 'other man' stuff.) "Why are you talking to her for?" He hit ChiChi in the head with the gun again. He knew that would get his partner. "Huh!" He hit her again.

His partner took off his mask. His face was a little long. He had dark brown/black hair with blue eyes. He also had a beard and one ear was pierced. "Listen man-" That was all ChiChi heard before everything went black.

"I don't want to hear it. Just tie her up so we can go." He threw him a rope. The blue-eyed man tied ChiChi but he loosened it up so she could get out easily. When he was done, they both fled the scene.

20 minutes later, ChiChi gained consciousness again. But something was different. She looked around the room. She didn't recognized the room. She didn't remember what just happened. She didn't remember her name, her family, her friends. Nothing.

_A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 1. I know I shouldn't start another story but this idea kept bugging me. I won't abondon my other stories. Anyway, I hope you like it! R/R No flames please. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amnesia**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. -_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own the people I made up. (Everybody: DUH!)_

_Last Time:_

_"I don't want to hear it. Just tie her up so we can go." He threw him a rope. The blue-eyed man tied ChiChi but he loosened it up so she could get out easily. When he was done, they both fled the scene. _

_20 minutes later, ChiChi gained consciousness again. But something was different. She looked around the room. She didn't recognized the room. She didn't remember what just happened. She didn't remember her name, her family, her friends. Nothing._

ChiChi tried to get up but something was wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She looked down and saw brown rope. The rope was so loose that she was able to take one foot out. Then the other. Same with her hands. ChiChi carefully got up off the ground. She looked around the room once more. Everything was new to her. It was so strange. She sat on her bed. It was so soft. She started bouncing on it. ChiChi giggled. It was bouncy too. Then something caught her eye. The phone. She picked up the phone and dailed the numbers 9-1-1. Immediately after that, she drop the phone on the floor and went out the room.

"Hello?" A voice on the phone said. When nobody answered, thinking there was something wrong, the operators tracked down the phone number and got the address. The police quickly drove to ChiChi's house.

ChiChi walked back to the room and hung up the phone. She sat on the floor and sighed. She sat there until the police broke into the house. ChiChi ran downstairs. That was the first time she seen the mess on the lower part of the house. Furniture was ripped and broken, broken glass was all over the floor, along with family photos and paper. The police also noticed the mess.

"Ma'am, what happened here?" one of the policeman questioned.

ChiChi at him strangely then back at the mess. "I don't know," she responed.

None of the policemen, however, didn't believed her. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

Outside the house, ChiChi's parents just arrived from the grocery store. They begin to get worried and scared as they seen police cars around their house. They parked in front of the house and get out, leaving all the groceries in the car. One of the policeman outside stopped them from entering their home.

"Sorry, but you can't go in there."

"What are you talking about? This is my house!" Caroline screamed.

The policeman took a step back, scared. "Sorry, I didn't know. You may go in."

Caroline pushed him out the way before he moved. She ran into the house, followed by Ox King. Caroline nearly fainted when she walked in.

"What happened to my house!"

ChiChi and the policeman, who was questioning her, turned around. ChiChi didn't recognized Caroline or Ox King at all. They were strangers to her.

"ChiChi, you have alot of explaining to do!" Caroline was furious. ChiChi looked lost and confused. Who was she? What was she talking about? The policeman walked over to her parents.

"Excuse me, I know you're upset but you have to calm down. I asked her what happened here but she said she didn't know. Maybe if you'd talk to her then she would tell you."

"We'll try that," Ox King said. "Come on, dear." They both walked over to her. "Sweetie, what happened here?"

ChiChi looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I don't know."

Ox King sighed. "Honey... did you do this?"

ChiChi started to get tired of all the questions. "No!"

The policeman didn't believe her. He figured that she did do it. She just didn't want to say it in front of her parents and get into trouble. For hours, they questioned her while the policemen investigated the house. (A/N: I had to find a way to put the gang in there. lol -)

AFTER SCHOOL

"I wonder why ChiChi wasn't here today." Sakura said as she, Bulma, and the three saiyans walked down the stairs, leaving the school.

"I frankly don't care unless something bad happened to her," Eric said. Kakarotto rolled his eyes. He knew Eric would probably be the first person to call him to see what happened.

"Since I gotta drop off her homework, I'll ask her," Kakarotto said. He got in his car and headed over to her house, leaving his school stuff in the car. The others headed their own way.

When he arrived, the first thing he saw was police cars. Curious, he parked his car and managed to sneak in without the policeman noticing. He didn't want to talk to them. He was in complete shock when he saw the mess.

"What happened!" ChiChi, her parents, and the policeman turned around.

"Hey! How did you get in here?" The policeman yelled. He was about to make him leave when Ox King yelled, "No, wait! We know him."

Kakarotto walked over to Ox King and repeated in a more quiet tone, "What happened?"

"We don't know, dear. ChiChi won't tell us," Caroline answered. Caroline and Ox King loved Kakarotto. They think he is a good boyfriend for their daughter.

"Maybe if you ask her, she would tell you," Ox King said. He would like to know who did this to his house.

"I'll try." ChiChi's parents left to talk to the other officers. Kakarotto sat next to ChiChi on the stairs. "Do you know what happened?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me the same question! I don't know!"

Something popped into Kakarotto's head. Maybe she didn't know what happened for a reason. "ChiChi...do you know who I am?"

ChiChi looked at him for a moment. She didn't recognized him. Just another stranger. "No... I never seen you in my life."

"Uhh, I'll be back." Kakarotto got up and went to find her parents. When he did, he run up to them. "I think something's wrong with her. She claims that she don't know me."

"We should take her to the hospital," Caroline suggested. Ox King and Kakarotto nodded in agreement.

A policeman walked up to them. "We haven't found any clues due to the investigation. All we found was a broken window in one of the rooms so we're guessing that someone broke in while you were gone. We also found a rope so whoever must of tied her up, but she somehow found a way to break out. You see that room right there in the far left." He explained. He pointed to the room. It was Caroline and Ox King's room! "It seem like whoever was looking for something in there and down here. I would look to if anything was stolen."

"Alright. Thank you, officer."

"No problem."

ChiChi's mother turned to them. "I'm gonna check that room."

"Ok sweetheart," Ok King said. She ran up the stairs and went in their bedroom. It took a good two minutes before she came back down. She looked angry and devastated at the same time. "Well everything is there except my jewelry. They even took the necklace my grandmother gave me before she died!" She sighed. "You know what...let's just go." She walked outside to the car.

Kakarotto grabbed ChiChi by hand. "Come on, we're gonna go now."

ChiChi stood up and begin to walk with him. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a place where you can get a check-up."

ChiChi shrugged. "Okay." She didn't know what a 'check-up' was, but hey! Sound like fun.

Kakarotto, ChiChi, Caroline, and Ox King got into Kakarotto's car and drove off. Caroline and Ox King's car was full of groceries so they wouldn't have enough room. They pulled up to the hospital and walked toward it. People were looking at her strangely because she was in her pajamas. She had houseshoes on to protect her feet. ChiChi looked up at the building.

"Are we going in there?" She asked.

"Yep," Kakarotto answered.

"It's tall and pretty." ChiChi smiled.

Her parents demanded for her doctor to come when they was at the counter. "He will be out in a moment. Please have a seat." They sat and waited. In a few minutes, the doctor came.

"Go with the nice man, sweetie. We'll be right here waiting for you," Caroline said. ChiChi got up and slowly walked toward the doctor. In 10 minutes, they came back out. ChiChi ran toward her seat and sat back down. The doctor motioned for her parents to come toward him.

"It appears that she has amnesia. Do you know what happened?"

"All we know is that she was sick this morning. We left to go to the store. When we came back, our house was destoryed. The police think that someone broke into our house," Ox King replied.

"Whoever broke in must of hit her in the head hard to cause her to have amnesia. I don't know if it's temporarily or permanent. Let's hope it's not permanent."

"Thank you." They walked back to Kakarotto and ChiChi.

"Well, what did he say?" Kakarotto asked.

"He says that she has amnesia. He doesn't know if it's temporarily or permanent. Poor ChiChi," Caroline said. ChiChi is like a new born baby now. Don't know anything about the world now.

"I guess we can leave now," Ox King said.

"Alright. ChiChi." She didn't answer. She was leaned over the chair, looking at the magazines on the table next to her. Kakarotto tapped her on the shoulder. "ChiChi." She realized that he was talking to her.

"Oh, right!" ChiChi giggled. "'ChiChi' is me!"

Kakarotto couldn't help but smile. "That's right. Come on. We're going to go back home." She followed him outside to the car. They drove back to ChiChi's house.

"Kakarotto, do you mind if ChiChi can stay with you and your family? I think it'll be a little dangerous for her to stay here. It will only be for a little while," Ox King said.

"Sure. I'll tell my parents."

"Thanks." Caroline and Ox King got out the car and waved good-bye at them as they drove off.

_A/N: That's the end of chapter 2. Hope you like! I hope it was good for you guys! - R/R No flames please._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Amnesia**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Glad you like! Sorry it took so long to update!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own the people I made up. (Everybody: DUH!)_

_Last Time: _

_"Oh, right!" ChiChi giggled. "'ChiChi' is me!"_

_Kakarotto couldn't help but smile. "That's right. Come on. We're going to go back home." She followed him outside to the car. They drove back to ChiChi's house. _

_"Kakarotto, do you mind if ChiChi can stay with you and your family? I think it'll be a little dangerous for her to stay here. It will only be for a little while," Ox King said._

_"Sure. I'll tell my parents."_

_"Thanks." Caroline and Ox King got out the car and waved good-bye at them as they drove off._

As Kakarotto was driving, ChiChi poked him in the arm. She never knew his name.

"What?"

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kakarotto." He smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to my house."

"Oh." The rest of the ride was silent. ChiChi looked out the window, admiring all the trees and houses. All the trees had pretty green stuff on them, as ChiChi would call them. The houses were beautiful and most of them have gardens. They arrived at Kakarotto's house, which was pretty big.

"We're here," Kakarotto said, getting out of the car. ChiChi followed his example. He opened the front door with his keys and went into the kitchen. He had to get his after school snack. It was part of his routine. In the kitchen was his mother, Serena, cooking. His mother had black eyes and black and dark brown straight hair.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Kakarotto, ChiChi!" Serena smiled at them. ChiChi just stared at her. She didn't know what to do.

"Uh, ChiChi, this is my mom, Serena," Kakarotto introduced. He know that she wouldn't remember his mom either.

Serena looked at him, puzzled. "Don't she know that already?"

"Kinda," He took Serena out the kitchen. "Ma, she don't remember you."

"What?"

"She got amnesia."

"What! How?" Kakarotto's family loved ChiChi like a daughter. They loved having her around.

"Somebody broke into her house while she was sick. They did something to cause her to have amnesia. Her parents think it'll be too dangerous for her to stay there. Can she stay here? It'll only be for a little while," Kakarotto begged.

"Of course she can."

"Thanks mom!" He gave her a peck on the cheek. Then he picked up the phone and called Caroline and Ox King. Just to let them know that it was okay. He hung up the phone. They said they would come by to drop off some of her clothes. He signed.

"Ma, where's dad, Radditz, and Turlis?"

"Your father is in the livingroom. Radditz and Turlis are out. You know them. Don't worry. I'll tell them about ChiChi."

"Thanks." He turned to ChiChi. "Come on. I'm gonna show you to your room."

"Okay." She got out the chair she was sitting in and followed him upstairs. They stopped at the last door on the left side of the hall.

"This is your room." He went to a door that was exactly across from ChiChi's temporarily room. "This is my room. Come get me if you need anything. Okay?" ChiChi nodded. "Good." The phone rang in Kakarotto's room. He opened the door and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey man." It was Eric! "So what happened?"

Kakarotto laughed a little. "I thought you didn't care."

"I don't."

"Then why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm nosy!" Kakarotto laughed. He told Eric what happened to ChiChi and her house. Then he told him that she would stay at his house for a while.

"This would be the perfect time for you if ChiChi didn't have amnesia. Anyway, I'm sorry about that. I'm sure she'll gain her memory back."

"Thanks man."

"Well, I'm gonna let you go. Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. Eric told Vegeta, Bulma, and Sakura. Of course, he stayed on longer with Sakura. Kakarotto looked up and saw ChiChi on the other of the room, looking at pictures. She pointed at a picture of little Kakarotto.

"That's you?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smiled, "I was about 3 years old."

"How old are you now?"

"17." They were silent for a moment. Then she asked another question.

"What about me?"

"You're 16."

ChiChi mouthed the word 'Oh.' Then she pointed at another picture. This time it was Serena and his father, Bardock.

"I know that's your mom but who is he?"

"That's my dad, Bardock."

"Do I have a mom and dad?"

"Yeah. Do you remember the two people we were with?" ChiChi nodded. "They are your mom and dad." He looked at the picture by his bed. It was a picture of himself, ChiChi, Eric, Sakura, Vegeta, and Bulma together. "Come here."

ChiChi walked over to him. She sat down next to him on the bed. He picked up the picture so ChiChi can see better. She was surprised to see herself in the photo.

"That's me and you. That's Bulma and her boyfriend, Vegeta. That's Sakura and her boyfriend, Eric. They're our friends."

"What's a boyfriend?"

Kakarotto thought of a way to tell her. "It's a boy that a girl really, really love but he's not related to her." That was the only he could break it down to her.

"Oh." Then she smiled at him. "Are you my boyfriend?"

He smiled back. "Yep." Then he heard Ox King and Caroline voices downstairs. "I think your parents are downstairs. Come on." He stood up and walked out the room. ChiChi followed his example. Her parents were indeed downstairs, along with Serena and Bardock. Serena told Bardock that ChiChi had amnesia.

"Thanks for letting her stay, Serena," Caroline said. "We appreciate this."

"Oh, no problem. Why don't you stay too?"

"No, that's okay."

"No, I insist."

"Thank you so much."

Serena smiled. "No problem," She repeated.

"They're staying too?" Kakarotto asked. They didn't notice him or ChiChi standing there.

"Yep," Serena said, taking the bag of clothes from Ox King. "Can you take these up to her room?" She gave them to him. Kakarotto nodded. He walked back upstairs to her room.

"We'll be back. We're gonna get some of our clothes," Ox King said.

"Okay."

About 20 minutes later, they came back with their clothes. Bardock showed them their room. Caroline came downstairs to help Serena cook dinner. It'll get done faster with the extra help.

"What are you going to do about school?" Serena asked.

Caroline signed. "I don't know."

"Maybe if you call the school and tell them about ChiChi, they would give her a tutor that will teach her the basic things. Maybe she'll remember it," Serena suggested. But Caroline still had that 'I don't know' look. "Oh, come on. My son can take her to class and put her up."

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Caroline picked up the phone and called the school. They said it was okay and she can start tomorrow.

"Your idea worked," Caroline said as she hung up the phone. They finished cooking.

_A/N: That's the end of chapter 3! Hope you like it! R/R. No flames please._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Amnesia**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this?_

_**Gosha: I would hate to have amnesia too! Forgetting that Kakarotto is your boyfriend is the worst! I think it is possible to get rid of amnesia but I just don't know how. I have to use my imagination for that. Anyway, thanks for the review! Your stories are good too!**_

_**Trunks and Goten: I live with them too. lol. Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!**_

_**Chi-Chi: Thanks! It's nice to know that you love it! You start school early! I got like 3 more weeks till I go back to school! Anyway, here's what happens at school.**_

_**Vegetafanic1: Yeah, poor ChiChi! She don't remember anything! It seems scary! I hope this was soon enough!**_

_**SweetMystery: Thank you! I hope this was soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Milk1: Hey! Goku's mine! No, wait. He can't be! He's my brother! lol, thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Yunie13: You're welcome. Here's the next chapter!**_

_Last Time:_

_"What are you going to do about school?" Serena asked._

_Caroline signed. "I don't know."_

_"Maybe if you call the school and tell them about ChiChi, they would give her a tutor that will teach her the basic things. Maybe she'll remember it," Serena suggested. But Caroline still had that 'I don't know' look. "Oh, come on. My son can take her to class and put her up."_

_"Alright, I'll give it a try." Caroline picked up the phone and called the school. They said it was okay and she can start tomorrow._

_"Your idea worked," Caroline said as she hung up the phone. They finished cooking._

The next day, Kakarotto woke up and got his clothes ready. Radditz and Turlis came home right before dinner so they know ChiChi's condition. That's really hit Kakarotto hard now. He won't be able to get his morning kiss. He figured that ChiChi would feel uncomfortable. Half of him wanted the old ChiChi to come back at this minute, but the other half knew that probably won't happen. He sighed and headed to the bathroom.

Caroline had to woke up ChiChi while Serena cooked breakfast. Caroline basically had to do everything for her daughter. She forgot to do the basics like brushing her teeth and combing her hair. When she was finally done, they both came downstairs and went to the kitchen. After breakfast, Kakarotto and ChiChi headed out the door. He had to leave a little early because he had to take her to her class. She didn't need to bring anything because the school said they would provide everything. When they arrived at the school, everybody knew about ChiChi. Both of them walked into the office.

"Hello, Mr. Son. I'm guessing you're about to ask where's her class," The lady behind the counter said. Kakarotto nodded. "It's down the hall. Third door to your left."

"Thanks." He said before leaving. He followed her directions and entered the room.

"Oh hello! This must be ChiChi," The teacher in the room said. She approached them and shook ChiChi's head. She looked up to Kakarotto and smiled. "You will pick her when it's lunch time then bring her back."

"Alright. Bye ChiChi."

"Bye Kakarotto." She waved at him. He waved back and left. He grabbed all the stuff he needed from locker and went to homeroom. He sat by his gang of friends. It was still early so the room was full of talking. Kakarotto was talking to his friends when girl with brown eyes and dark brown/black hair, named Hilary, came over.

"I'm so sorry about ChiChi, Kakarotto. I'm sure she'll gain her memory back in a year," She said. She was sure that will make him feel better.

"Thanks, Hilary. I feel so much better now," He had sarcasm in his voice but she didn't catch that.

She giggled and squealed, "No problem." She walked off back to her friends. Kakarotto looked back at his friends as they begin to laugh (except Vegeta).

"Alright class. Quiet down! Time to get to work," The teacher said. Nobody seen him coming.

LUNCH

Kakarotto and ChiChi were in line for their lunches. Kakarotto paid for her lunch and carried it for her. They sat at the table where the rest of the gang was eating.

"Hey Kakarotto, hey ChiChi," Sakura said.

"Hey you guys," Kakarotto said as he and ChiChi sat down.

"Hi! I remember you guys from the picture Kakarotto has," ChiChi said. Atleast she knew their names.

"It was the picture where we was at the beach," He explained. They stopped talking to eat. Kakarotto had to help her eat most of the time. When the bell rang for the next class, they got up, threw their trash away, and exit the lunchroom. First Kakarotto had to take ChiChi back to her class before heading to his. Atleast he'll have an excuse if he's late.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Do we have to come back everyday?" ChiChi asked Kakarotto. They was driving back to his house.

"Except on Saturday and Sunday. Sometimes we don't have to go if it's holiday." She always asked him questions. Questions that she already knew before the incident.

ChiChi smiled at him. "I like school. It's fun!"

Kakarotto smiled back. 'That's because you have the easy stuff,' He thought. He parked in the drive-way. They both got out of the car and went in the house. That night Kakarotto was in the kitchen, fixing him a huge sandwich. ChiChi was sitting next to him, finishing hers. At that moment Radditz came in.

"Kakarotto, I'm going to go to bed," ChiChi said, getting up out of the seat.

"Okay." He watched her leave. "I wish she would me 'Goku' again."

Radditz got a cup and filled it with water. "I thought you hated it when she called you that." He drank it up and put it in the sank.

"I thought I did too. But now that she's not calling me that...I kinda miss it." He really missed the old ChiChi and Radditz can see that.

"Well, you're hear alot of that when she'll have her memory back." Radditz left to leave him alone. He sighed and finished his sandwich. He went up to his room and lied on his bed. A few minutes later, ChiChi knocked on the door and came in.

"Hi," She said softly.

Kakarotto got in a sitting position. "I thought you was going to bed."

"I was, but I couldn't go to sleep." She motioned him to move over on the bed. She sat next to him. "So I decided to talk to you." She gave him a weak smile.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

She thought about it for a while. She didn't know what she wanted to talk about. She gave him another smile. "I don't know."

Kakarotto couldn't help but chuckled a little. They sat in silence until ChiChi decided to say something.

"I'm your girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah."

"So we're suppose to kiss, like your mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They sat in silence once again. It was hard for Kakarotto to talk to ChiChi like he used to. She'll probably won't even know what he's talking about most of the time.

"Kakarotto, do you miss the old me?" She suddenly asked.

"Well...kinda." He was a little surprised by that question.

"I'm gonna go to bed now." She got up out the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "I just thought that will make you feel better." She smiled at him. Then she ran out the room, closing the door behind her.

_A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 4. I guess that was ok. I have 2 more chapters to go, then it's over. Sorry it felt rushed but I wanted it to be a short story. R/R No flames please. _

_**Currently listening to:**_

_**Artist: Bow Wow**_

_**Song: Let Me Hold You**_

_**I absolutely love this song! I've been listening to this same song for 30 minutes.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Amnesia**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_A/N: I think this chapter gonna have some events then Kakarotto gonna have memories of ChiChi, like when she first meet him, etc._

_**Chi-Chi: I miss her too! All of this will be over soon! Here's the next chapter! Hope I didn't make you go nuts again! lol**_

_**SweetMystery: Glad you like! I think I was supposed to change that part! I probably forgot! Short term memory, lol. Hope you review again!**_

_**Wynora: I'm so glad you like it! I like your story too! Here's the next chapter!**_

_**Trunks And Goten: Glad you enjoyed! I'm being so mean to Kakarotto! Here's the next chapter! Hope it was soon enough!**_

_**Rinoakes: I need to show more emotions? Well, I'm trying, lol! Turlis is a saiyan who look ALOT like Goku. He was in the movie 'The Tree Of Might.' I don't know why but I like to think him as Goku's brother or something.**_

_**Gosha: Thank you! I'm being mean to my big brother, lol. I miss ChiChi too!Don't worry, she'll get her memory back...maybe. laughs evilly Ok...I need not to do that again! lol You're welcome for the recongnition! Here's the update you have been waiting for! Review! lol**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ._

_Last Time:_

_"Kakarotto, do you miss the old me?" She suddenly asked._

_"Well...kinda." He was a little surprised by that question._

_"I'm gonna go to bed now." She got up out the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "I just thought that will make you feel better." She smiled at him. Then she ran out the room, closing the door behind her._

It's been about a week since the incedent. ChiChi's parents tried to gained her memory back by showing pictures of the family. It didn't seem to be working. Kakarotto was showing more pictures of her, him, and their friends. She seemed to memorize to the names but she didn't know them like she used to. What happened today at school will bring them one step closer to solving the mystery of who broke into her house and why.

It was a normal day at school. After lunch, as usual, Kakarotto walked ChiChi back to her class. This time they had another person with them. He's name was Derrick. He's in Kakarotto classroom for the next period. Kakarotto talk to him from time-to-time. All of sudden, ChiChi stopped. Feeling that she wasn't following him anymore, Kakarotto turned around. Followed by Derrick. Just when they turned around ChiChi fell backwards to the concrete ground. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and started shaking uncontrollably. They quickly ran by her side.

"I'll go get help!" Derrick said. Kakarotto nodded. He immediately ran for a teacher, nurse, anybody.

A few seconds later, ChiChi's seizure ended. (A/N:Come on, people. Work with me here.) She looked up at Kakarotto and jumped in his arms. She begin crying on his shoulders.

"I didn't let them in; I didn't let them in," She repeated between her sobs.

"Who? Who didn't you let in?" ChiChi didn't answer him. All she did was cry. At that moment, Derrick come back with the school nurse.

"ChiChi, honey, we're gonna go to my office, ok?" The nurse said sweetly. ChiChi nodded and followed her. The school took her to the hosipal, just to be on the safe side, and her parents picked her up. She stayed at home for the rest of the day. Kakarotto told his friends what happened all at once so he wouldn't have to tell it 3 or 4 times.

At home, Caroline called him from the living room. "Kakarotto."

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Kakarotton walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. Caroline turned down the tv and faced him.

"The school nurse called me and said ChiChi had a seizure. How did that happen?"

"I don't know. Me and a boy named Derrick was walking ChiChi back to her class. Then she stopped and fell to the ground. That's when she started having the seizure."

"Well I just wanted you to know that she won't be at school tomorrow so you don't have to drop her off to class."

"Ok." Kakarotto went up to his room. Before he went inside, he looked through ChiChi's room. He saw her on the bed asleep. He quietly left the room and went to his room. He took off his bookbag and shoes and laid on the bed, facing the ceiling. Everyday just get stranger and stranger.

NEXT DAY

Kakarotto, Vegeta, Bulma, Eric, and Sakura was walking to the school's parking lot. Today they were all going to Kakarotto's house.

"I bet it was scary to see her having a seizure," Eric said, referring to ChiChi.

"We should just change the subject," Vegeta suggested. It was like he was reading Kakarotto's mind cause he was just about to say that.

"Yeah, cause I really don't want to talk about it right now," Kakarotto said.

They kept walking in silence until Sakura asked, "Did you see what the math teacher had on today?" She was saying that to Bulma more than the boys.

"Yeah! That dress was hideous!" They started laughing. They stopped laughing when they noticed the boys was staring at them. "What?" They said in unison.

"We was just trying to change the subject," Sakura said. They each got in their car and drove to Kakarotto's house. When they arrived, an unidenified vehicle was parked in front of his house. They went inside and saw a man with a bible in his hand and ChiChi sitting on the floor.

"What's going on?" Kakarotto asked puzzled.

"Just watch," Radditz responded.

The man put some kind of trance on ChiChi and softly told her to lie down. (A/N: I seen this somewhere on tv so I decided to use it.)

"I need someone to hold her arms and her legs," He said. Bardock held her arms and Turlis held her legs. The man opened his bible and started reading. Soon after that, ChiChi start shaking uncontrollably. Kakarotto just sat there and watch. There was nothing he could do.

He just gave up. He couldn't watch this. It was like she was having a seizure all over again. He walked out the room without looking back. His mother followed him. She knew it had to be awfully hard for him.

Kakarotto went to his room and sat on the egde of the bed. He took his bookbag off his back and threw it on the floor. He covered his (sexy lol) face with his hands. He tried to deal with this. But... he was starting to fall apart. His mother knocked on the door.

"Kakarotto?" Serena said softly. He looked up. He buried his head in his hands once he saw who it was. He wasn't ignoring her but he didn't want to talk right now.

"Do you want to talk about, baby?" Serena asked. Kakarotto shook his head 'no.' "Ok, well I'm here if you decide to talk." She kissed him on his forehead and left him alone. As soon as she left Bulma came in.

"Kakarotto, me and the rest of the guys are gonna leave 'cause you look like you want to be alone."

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow."

"Buh-bye."

"Bye."

Bulma closed the door. Kakarotto sat in the same spot, thinking. He wish all of this would just go away. Everything would be peaceful like it originally was. He remember the day when he and ChiChi first meet. It was their first day of school in their freshman year.

FLASHBACK

Kakarotto was walking down the hall, trying to find his homeroom. Vegeta and Eric apparently left him. Looking at his schedule, he didn't noticed a girl walking straight towards him. She wasn't paying attention either. Unexpectedly, they bumped into each other, causing her to fall to the ground. That made Kakarotto to look up.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up to see the most attractive boy she ever seen in her life. Her jaw almost dropped. "I wasn't paying attention either." she managed to get out.

Kakarotto helped her up. "I'm Kakarotto, by the way." He smiled at her.

She felt like she was about to faint. "I'm ChiChi. I was looking for Home Economics. It's just down the hall." She pointed at the end of the hall.

"It is? I just passed it. I thought it was down there." He pointed to the opposite direction.

ChiChi giggled a little. "No, it's definitely this way."

"Oh." He smiled again. "I'm glad I bumped into you."

She blushed and smiled back at him. They walked to the room and went to different sides of the room. Kakarotto sat by his friends, Vegeta and Eric. ChiChi sat by her friends, Bulma and Sakura. The teacher wasn't there yet so they had time to talk. ChiChi told them about Kakarotto.

"You mean, the one right there," Sakura said, as she pointed to him.

"Yes! HE IS SO FINE!" Everybody stopped their conversations and looked at her. Even Kakarotto. ChiChi blushed in embarrassment. Maybe she said that a little too loud. She stood up and cleared her throat. "I can explain!"

Bulma quickly pulled her down back into her seat. "Just don't say anything," she whispered. A couple of seconds later, everybody turned back to their conversation.

END FLASHBACK

Kakarotto smiled at that memory. After that, they become friends, soon to become lovers. Then ChiChi was to meet his family.

FLASHBACK

It was a hot Saturday afternoon. Radditz, Turlis, and Kakarotto was in the living room, trying to find something to watch on tv. Turlis was sitting on the floor flipping through the channels on the television. Radditz was sitting on the couch eating some chips. Kakarotto was sitting on the other couch looking at the tv guide. The phone rang. Since Radditz was the closest, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Um, can I speak to Kakarotto?" ChiChi asked. It didn't sound like him so she figured it was one of his brothers he was talking about.

It was a girl's voice. Radditz was a little surprised by that. "Kakarotto?" Kakarotto looked up at the sound of his name. "As in Kakarotto Son?"

"Yeah." She answered.

Radditz looked at his younger brother suspiciously. Was there something he should know about? "Are you sure you got the right number?"

Kakarotto snatch the phone away from his brother and put it up to his ear. "Hello?"

ChiChi recognized the voice. "Hey. Who answered the phone?"

"That was my brother. Hold on. I'm gonna switch phones."

"Okay."

Kakarotto placed the phone on the table. "Is there something that you're hiding from us, baby brother?" Radditz asked.

"No." He walked toward the hallway. "I'm going to my room. Hang up the phone as soon as I'm on there."

"Ok." Radditz said innocently. He waited until the coast was clear to say, "Let's listen." He picked up the phone off the table.

"No!" Turlis took the phone away and put it up to his ear. Once he heard Kakarotto's voice he hung it up. At that same moment, their mother entered the room.

"Can somebody run by the store to get me a gallon of milk?"

"I'll do it," Radditz volunteered.

She handed him a five dollar bill. "Keep the change." She went back into the kitchen. Radditz put in his shoes and handed out the door.

Seconds later, Kakarotto came into the kitchen with the phone in his hands. "Ma, me and a girl in my class has a project to do. I was wondering if she can come over so we can get started."

"Sure baby."

Kakarotto put the phone to his ear. (A/N: The phone in his room is cordless.) "She said yeah."

"Ok, I'll be there in like 3 minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

"Ok." They both hung up. "Thanks mom." He gave her a peck on the cheek. About 4 minutes later, Radditz came back from the store with the milk and some junk food for him. When he saw ChiChi in the kitchen with his parents and Kakarotto, he went to living room where Turlis was at.

"Who's that girl?"

"ChiChi." Turlis answered.

"Who?"

"The girl that called earlier."

"The one that was asking for Kakarotto?"

"Yeah." Radditz looked at ChiChi, back at Turlis, back at ChiChi. "Why you look so shocked?" Turlis asked.

"I didn't expect her to look like that!" She was gorgeous! Her long hair was in two braids. She had on a pink v-neck shirt and a blue jean mini-skirt. She had on pink flip-flops and gold hoop earrings.

"Well you better give mom her milk."

Radditz walked into the kitchen. "Mom, I got your milk."

"Thank you, sweetie." She grabbed the milk from him and put it in the refrigerator.

"ChiChi, this is my brother, Radditz. The one that answered the phone. Radditz, this is my friend, ChiChi."

"Hi," ChiChi said, shyly.

"Hey."

"I think you two should start on your project now," Bardock said.

"Right," Kakarotto said. He turned to ChiChi. "Come on."

"It was nice to meet you, honey," Serena said to ChiChi.

"It was nice to meet you too, Mrs. Son."

"Please, call me Serena."

"Okay." They went off to his room.

Radditz watched him leave. 'I knew I raised Kakarotto right.' He thought.

END FLASHBACK

About two months later, they become a couple. They almost everything together. From homework to sparring. You'll be surprised on how strong she is. She is as strong as an average saiyan. They loved each other deeply. They were often caught by their parents kissing. They even lost their virginity to each other. They can talk on the phone and talk about nothing. Kakarotto enjoyed her company. He always look forward to seeing her. Now since her amnesia, everything has changed. Everything was different.

A tear rolled down Kakarotto's cheek. This time he wasn't going to hold back. For the first time in years, Kakarotto cried.

_A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 5. I hope it was good! I feel bad for Kakarotto. I'm making him go through all this. There's one more chapter to go! R/R No flames please._

_**Currently listening to:**_

_**Artist: Bow Wow feat. Ciara**_

_**Song: Like You**_

_**That's a good song! lol**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Amnesia**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_A/N: I know y'all like 'FINALLY!' I'm sooooooo sooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy! I've been so busy with school and life. I didn't have much time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ._

_Last Time:_

_ About two months later, they become a couple. They almost everything together. From homework to sparring. You'll be surprised on how strong she is. She is as strong as an average saiyan. They loved each other deeply. They were often caught by their parents kissing. They even lost their virginity to each other. They can talk on the phone and talk about nothing. Kakarotto enjoyed her company. He always look forward to seeing her. Now since her amnesia, everything has changed. Everything was different._

_ A tear rolled down Kakarotto's cheek. This time he wasn't going to hold back. For the first time in years, Kakarotto cried._

The next morning Kakarotto's alarm went off. He reached out one hand and turn it off. He got into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. He didn't get much sleep last night. ChiChi kept popping in his head. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He yawned. Trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, he just sat there. When a minute passed, he got out the bed, got some clothes, and went in the shower.

Once he was dressed, he went downstairs, into the kitchen. He grabbed two pieces of toast and sat at the table. He placed his book bag on the side of him. He began eating very slowly. Today wasn't one of his normal days. He wasn't really hungry for some reason.

His mother was worried about him. He wasn't his usual self. Usually, he would've been eating like he haven't eaten in days. He would've been smiling right now. She didn't like this. He looked depressed.

"Honey, ChiChi's not going to school today so you don't have to drop her off to class," She said. Kakarotto just nodded. She looked at the pile of food on the counter. "All of this is yours. You can dig in."

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry." That was something she thought she would never hear. "I'm just gonna go to school." He pick up his book bag and left out the door, leaving the remaining piece of toast behind. Serena sighed. She took the piece of toast and ate it herself.

At school, his friends also noticed that he wasn't himself. In class, he wasn't being loud. He wasn't telling any jokes. He didn't talk at all.

"Poor boy," Bulma whispered to Sakura. Kakarotto was on the other side of the room, looking at the board while the teacher wrote down math problems. By the look on his face, they can tell he wasn't even paying attention. He was in deep thought. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

"Probably thinking about ChiChi." Sakura said. Bulma nodded in agreement. "I don't blame him though."

"I hope all of this will fade away so everything will go back to normal," Bulma replied. School wasn't fun without Kakarotto making them laugh.

Back at home, Kakarotto laid on his bed. He still refused to eat. Serena couldn't let go on like that. It is very unhealthy for a saiyan to not eat. So she sent Turlis to his room with a plate full of hamburgers and fries. He knocked on the door. He opened the door with the plate in front of him so the first thing Kakarotto sees is the food.

"Look what I got." He went over to the bed and sat next to him. "Do you want it?" Turlis made sure the food was close enough so his little brother can smell it.

Kakarotto shook his head. He into a sitting position. Turlis circled the food under Kakarotto's nose. "Are you sure?"

Kakarotto smiled a little and turned his head. "Stop."

Turlis felt satisfied. He got him to smile. He sat the plate on the bed. "Well it's going to be right here if you change your mind." He got up to leave. "Caroline said that a hypnotist's gonna be here in like 15 minutes. So you can come down if you want to." He left the room, leaving Kakarotto with the food. He stared at it. It smelled delicious! He took one fry and ate it. One thing lead to another, the plate was empty.

Kakarotto picked up the plate and exited the room. He went downstairs, to the kitchen. He put the empty plate in the sink. The door bell rang. Caroline ran to answered it. Kakarotto guessed it was the hypnotist so he went to the living room where everybody else was. He sat at the edge of the couch when the hypnotist entered the room.

"I need ChiChi to lie down on the couch please," the hypnotist said. Caroline told her daughter what the man said. ChiChi did what she was told. The hypnotist sat in a chair that was in front of the couch. He set up his camera. That was proof for the police just in case they get something that will help the case. He put her under hypnosis. That's when he began speaking to her.

"Do you know your name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"ChiChi."

Now he had to get to the real point. "ChiChi, do you remember the day when you was recently sick?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

ChiChi was silent for a moment. Then she began speaking. " I woke up in the morning. It was 7:00 AM. My mother came into my room and brought me my medicine and soup. A couple of hours later, my father told me that they were going to the grocery store. After a few minutes, I got thirsty. So I went downstairs to the kitchen. Just before I went in the kitchen, I heard a noise. Nothing was there when I looked around. After I got some water, I went up the stairs. When I was by my room, a man grabbed me from behind."

"What he do to you?" the hypnotist asked.

"He carried me to my room and threw me on the floor. He took out his gun and hit me in the head with it. His partner yelled 'stop' after he did that. I guess he got mad cause he repeatedly hit me with the gun. Then everything went black."

"Is that it?"

"No. When I woke up, his partner was in my face. He covered my mouth before I can scream. He said everything was going to be okay. The other man was by the door when he said that. Then he hit me in the head again. His partner took off his mask. That was all I seen before everything went black again. When I woke up again, I was tied in a rope." She stopped. The hypnotist guessed that was it.

"Can you give me a description of the man who took off his mask?"

"His face was a little long. He had dark brown/black hair and blue eyes. He had a beard and one ear was pierced."

"Okay." He turned off the camera and got ChiChi out of hypnosis. He turned to Caroline and Ox King. "I'll be here in an hour to give you a copy of the tape for you to have."

"Alright. Thank you." Caroline said. Ox King paid him his fee.

"You're welcome. I'll be back." He left with his camera to make a copy of the tape. Kakarotto couldn't believe she had to go through that. He felt angry. He wished he was there. He wished he was able to protect her. Nobody was suppose to touch her that way. He felt like it was his fault. He was angry at himself.

"After we get the tape, we should take it to the police," Serena suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement. As they waited, Kakarotto, Caroline, and Ox King didn't say a word. Serena was saddened by this. They, especially her son, was very talkative.

ChiChi was like a daughter she never had. She so badly wanted one too. She afraid to have another baby because she almost died giving birth to Kakarotto. That one of the reasons she loved ChiChi. She thought she was good for her son.

When the doorbell rang, Bardock answered it. It was the hypnotist. He received the copy of the tape and closed the door. He gave it to Ox King. Ox King and Caroline quickly went to the police station.

"Excuse me," Caroline said to get the policeman's attention.

"Yes."

"I have a clue to my daughter's, ChiChi, case. It has what happened and describes one of the men that broke into my house." She showed him the tape.

"Follow me." They went down the halls, into a room. "Wait here." A minute later, he came in with a TV with a VCR and a woman, who had a pencil and a sketchbook in her hand.

"This is Zoya. She will sketch a picture of the person that will be described." With that said, they put the tape. Zoya started sketching as soon as ChiChi begin to describe the man. Once it was over, the picture was complete. She gave it to ChiChi's parents to look at.

"We'll call you if we have any new information." He handed them the tape back. They nodded and left.

That picture was all over the news that night. All the family could was pray. Pray that everything would be okay.

TWO DAYS LATER

A man with black sunglasses and a hat on walked into the police station. He stood there watching everybody walk pass him. He looked lost. A policewoman noticed him and walk up to him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

He stood silent, then sighed. "Yes... I would like to turn myself in."

"What?" He motioned her to follow him to a corner. He took off his sunglasses and hat, revealing who he was. He was the man that broke into ChiChi's house! Well one of them...

"I was one of the men that broke into that girl's house. The other one was my so-called friend. I didn't want to do it but he threaten to kill me and my family if I didn't."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. It was very rare for a criminal to do this.

"Well... I thought it was the right thing to do. I couldn't hide it no more. And I want my so-called friend to go down with me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. "This is a picture of him. His name is Jim. My name is Johnathon."

The policewoman took the picture from his hand. "Thank you. Follow me." She lead him to room for him to wait. She confirmed Caroline and Ox King that one of the suspects just turn himself in. They didn't want to see until court. They wanted other suspect with him in court but if the police don't find him in less than a month they would rather have him alone.

Later on that night, ChiChi was running around the house. She ate too much sugar so she was very hyper. Plus it was time to go to bed and she didn't want to go to sleep.

"ChiChi, I'm not gonna chase you all night!" Kakarotto yelled. Why did he have to do this? He got school tomorrow.

ChiChi just laughed and continued to run. She ran into the kitchen. She didn't know that Serena just mopped the floor. She lost her balance and slid to the corner of the kitchen. There she hit the wall, head first. She lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

Kakarotto slowly walked over to her and held her in his arms. "Mom!"

Serena entered the kitchen and gasped. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess she fell and hit her head."

Serena checked her pulse. "She's still breathing. Just unconscious. Can you carry her to her room, please?"

He nodded. He picked her up, took her to her bedroom, and laid her on the bed. He put the covers over her and left.

NEXT DAY

ChiChi woke up with a massive headache. She opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar room. "This is not my room." She got out the bed and went the hallway. She recognized the house. "What am I doing in Goku's house?" She saw Kakarotto came out of his room, dressed and had his book bag hanging off one of his shoulders. She walked up to him and hugged him. She would've ran but that would make her headache worse.

"Hey Goku."

He hugged her back. "Hey ChiChi." Wait a minute... "You called me Goku."

"Yeah... I gave you that nickname, remember?"

His jaw dropped. She was back! "You're back!" He picked her up a little. Once her legs was around his waist, he kissed her. They didn't even noticed Radditz come out of his room.

"Hey, hey, hey! Take that to the streets. What's going on anyway?"

Kakarotto gently put her down. "She's back."

ChiChi was, however, confused. "Where did I go?"

"You had amnesia," Radditz said.

"I did?" Kakarotto and Radditz nodded at the same time. "Oh."

Before you knew it, everybody in the house knew. Caroline let her stay home from school today. She called the school to tell them that she was back to normal and she would return to school tomorrow. Everything was okay now. The rest of the gang even came over to welcome her back.

It didn't take the police long to find Jim. They found out that Jim killed his wife. He wanted the jewels to pawn them so he would have enough money to move out of the country. Him and Johnathon went to court. They were both sent to jail but Jim was sentenced longer. Justice was served. Everybody can live peacefully.

**THE END**

_A/N: Well, that's it. Again, I wanted to say sorry for updating extra late._


End file.
